percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Halingberd
History Amanda Halingberd was born somtime in 19th century England, around 1922 (or somewhere around that). When she was a young girl her parents were murdered infront of her. This added on to her hatred to people. Instead of attending an orphange, she attended a military academy. When she came of age, she enlisted in the military. She soon become well known as "The Vulture of the East", for everywhere she went her, enemies were stripped of all flesh and meat. It was as if a vulture had arrived and stripped the entire armies she defeated of their flesh. Amanda has been present in many, many historical, war-related events. During ''A Demigod Girl, ''Amanda was contacted by The Unknown Threat, and was sent back in time to the American Revoloution to deal with the Adam's family ancestor residing in that time period. Though she was old and near death, The Unknown Threat reversed time and space and made her young again. She brought modern technology to the American Colonies, which could be a problem in space and time... Physical Appearance Amand Halingberd, despite her evilness, is a beautiful woman. She has long, sleek hair black as night. Her eyes are so dark of a brown, she calls them black. This just adds to the fear factor she exudes. She is slender and well built, with an appropriate amount of muscel and beauty. She is very busty, and has had many gentleman callers in the past. She dyes her hair alot, having been seen with blonde, black, brown, red, snow white, and gray hair. She is also fond of eye contacts. Weapons and Abilities Amanda is fond of firearms. She uses all types of guns to defeat her enemies- pistols, shotguns, rocket launchers...any type of weapon that shoots a bullet, fire, or rocket, she's all over it. Having ties to the British, Japanese, Russian, German and United States militaries, Amanda is able to have access to Nuclear Launch codes and high-tech secret weapons. Though many think this is a bad idea, considering Amanda is an obvious power-luster, the different militaries see Amanda only as a dangerous asset who will kill if she has to...and without question. Personality Amanda- in simple words- is a traitor. She is a turncoat, a backstabber, and a manipulater. During World War II, she betrayed the most. She worked with the Germans during the Holocaust, participated in the bombing of Pearl Harbor, then went back and bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Despite her actions, she was never caught or arrested- she had, after all, helped these nations. Amanda is good at dissapearing and appearing where ever she wants, with a clean record to follow. She is a master of disguise, and has been wiped of the grid more than once. She has been believed to be dead multiple times, and is very good at murder. Amanda has no morals, she just wants to watch the millions of people of this world- innocent or not- burn. Relationships British Military- Amanda grew up in London, England, and is very fond of her roots. The British Army was the first military unit she ever joined. She has special ties to the highest ranking officer, Alec Trakes, whom she used to date. Japanese Military- After commiting horrific treason against Alec Trakes, Amanda fled to Japan where she joined there army. She was involved in the bombing of Pearl Harbor, but lost most ties with the Japanese Military when she particiapated in the atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Soviet Union/Russian Military- During the Cold War, Amanda somehow ended up siding with the Soviet Union. Though the Cold War never feautred any battles, Amanda was involved in many assassinations of noble men made by rouge Soviet generals. When Russia rose to power, Amanda became part of their army. German Military/ Nazi Army- Amanda, sadly, was part of the Holocaust. Amanda- despite her hair and eye color- was admiered by Adolf Hitler. Not bieng Jewish, he held her to high prestige and made her a high ranking Nazi officer. She was fond of the idea of killing people, and participated in many killings of the Jewish people. After the Holocaust, she fled into hiding. United States Military- For a short time, Amanda was involved in the US military's actions. She left after a while, claiming that, "The Center of North America is too dry and un-warloving". However, she did participate in the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, even though she had been part of the Holocaust and bombing of Pearl Harbor. The Unknown Threat- during her elderly, near-death years Amanda was visited by The Unknown Threat in her small island cottage (which is off the grid/map). He offered her riches, immortality, and ever lasting beauty in excahnge for one thing- the assassination of an Adam's family member. Making her beautiful and young again, The Unknown Threat sent her back in time to become an infamous legend once more... Stuart McLean- Stuart McLean, a British scientist-billionare-philanthropist, become on of Amanda's allies when she went to the American Rev. period. She developed a sexual attraction for him, but he's too busy sleeping to notice. Roselia "Rose" Jakobs/ Native American Tribes- Amanda just straight up hates Native Americans. Her goal- destroy all the tribes. But there's, "one little Indian brat" who's getting in her way. Rose Jakobs, the daughter of Ceres, turns out to be a powerful match for Amanda, and that's saying something. Other *Ironicly, Amanda's name is Latin, meaning "a girl whom one most love" or "she who should be loved." Despite this, she is one of the most feared and hated military leaders in the world. *She does not appear in history, having dissapeared from databases and files more than a couple of times. Gallery Amanda.jpg|German uniform Japanese Pearl Harbor.jpg|Japanese (Peral Harbor) uniform Russian uniform.jpg|Russian Uniform Nazi Amanda.jpg|Nazi Amanda Amanda (USA uniform).jpg|USA uniform Amanda H.jpg Category:Bladewood